Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-5788099-20130416190352/@comment-5788099-20130416192231
Rozdział 2 *”Niewinność” – tak dla przypomnienia sklep Leo Pracę skończyła o godzinie dwudziestej pierwszej trzydzieści. Po wyjściu ze sklepu usiadła na ławce, która znajdowała się tuż przy szybie „Niewinności” *. Oparła łokcie na kolanach, a na dłoniach ulokowała swoją głowę „co ja teraz zrobię? Przecież nie mam dokąd pójść. Gdzie ja będę spała. Głupia jestem mogłam od razu załatwić to mieszkanie teraz jest już zbyt późno.” Przeklinała się w myślach cały czas. Usłyszała jak drzwi butiku się otworzyły, a z nich wyszedł Leo. Czarnowłosy zamknął drzwi na klucz, potem klucze włożył do kieszeni. Spojrzał się na osobę siedzącą, na ławce dziwiąc się trochę, że jeszcze tu jest. Podszedł bliżej i ukucnął koło siedzącej kasjerki. - A ty jeszcze nie w domu ? – zapytał z troską w głosie. - Eh… nie zdążyłam znaleźć mieszkania. Dopiero dzisiaj przyjechałam do tego miasta, a pierwsze co zrobiłam to było poszukiwanie pracy. – odparła załamana. - Nie mogłaś tak od razu ? – zapytał, uśmiechając się – ja mam duże mieszkanie, jak chcesz możesz się wprowadzić do mnie, dopóki nie znajdziesz sobie czegoś. – poinformował – a założę się, że szkoły też sobie nie załatwiłaś, mój brat chodzi tu niedaleko do liceum. Mieszka razem ze mną, więc mogłabyś chodzić z nim do „amorisa”. – dodał. - Jeśli to nie będzie dla Ciebie problem to… - nie dane jej było skończyć, ponieważ ktoś tu zgromadzony jej przerwał… - Nie żartuj sobie! Moim obowiązkiem jest dbanie o swoich pracowników! A i tak ktoś nam musi gotować, bo na Fast fudzie długo nie pociągniemy… bierz swoje walizki i chodź ze mną. - Ale ja nie mam nic ze sobą… - ciemnooki spojrzał się na nią jak na idiotkę, chyba to wyczuła, ponieważ szybko dokończyła zdanie - ukradli mi w pociągu, było tłoczno, a bagaż był cholernie ciężki więc go położyłam na podłogę… - skłamała, ale niby co miała zrobić? Powiedzieć, że zostawiła wszystko we własnym domu uciekając przed mordercą który zamordował jej rodziców a teraz poluje na nią? Nie nawet, nie ma takiej opcji. - Szlag, by trafił tych złodziei… - mruknął. – chodź Lysio pewnie umiera z głodu, ja z resztą też. – droga do mieszkania czarnowłosego minęła dość szybko. Oboje właśnie poruszali temat o wszechświecie, gdy zauważyli siedzącego na schodkach chłopaka. - No jesteś wreszcie! Ile można na Ciebie czekać?! - wybuchnął chłopak. - A po co czekałeś, przecież masz swoje klucze do mieszkania... – odpowiedział czarnowłosy. - Wziąłeś przez przypadek moje i swoje klucze. A ja tu przez ciebie marznę! - rozłościł się chłopaczyna. Oj biedny Leo. Próbując załagodzić sytuację i przypomnieć o swojej obecności dziewczyna dołączyła do rozmowy zmieniając temat. - Hej. Ty pewnie jesteś Lysio, tak? Ja jestem Isabella. Przez jakiś czas będziesz miał mnie na głowie. – powiedziała pół żartem i pół na serio dygając przy tym nogą. Włożyła w to tyle uroku i gracji, ile mogła. W końcu trzeba zrobić dobre wrażenie, no nie. - Bardzo mi miło jestem Lysander - skłonił się i także jak jego brat na początku znajomości, ujął jej zimną dłoń i delikatnie ucałował. „O rany! Będzie harem! Będę miała własny harem” cieszyła się w myślach, a szczęście mało nie wyszło na zewnątrz. Jakie to, by było zdziwienie obydwu gentelmanów gdyby zobaczyli ją skaczącą, tańczącą taniec hula i do tego Gangnam Style, naraz. Ledwo się powstrzymała, okazując tylko delikatny i uroczy uśmiech. „Muszę się powstrzymywać, jak chce gdzieś spać… oprócz psychiatryka” pomyślała. Leo po odszukaniu kluczy w kieszeni swojego pojemnego płaszcza, otworzył nam drzwi. Jej oczom ukazał się średniej wielkości korytarz w którym zdjęła buty, płaszcz i szal. Szal włożyła do rękawa płaszczu i odwiesiła go na wieszak. Weszli do salonu. Spodobał jej się wystrój, cały salon i nie tylko pokoje, łazienki i kuchnia także były urządzone w stylu wiktoriańskim. Usiadła na kanapie wykonanej z czarnej skóry. „Wygodnie” stwierdziła, chłopcy poszli do kuchni, by zrobić herbatę dla siebie i gościa. - Kto to jest? – zapytał cicho białowłosy, tak by mógł go usłyszeć Leo, ale nie dziewczyna siedząca w salonie znajdującym za ścianą. - To nowa pracownica w moim sklepie – odparł i dodał – zostanie u nas na jakiś czas. Dopóki czegoś sobie nie znajdzie i do pierwszej wypłaty. Okradli ją dzisiaj w pociągu czujesz to ? Potem przyszła do mojego butiku w sprawie tego ogłoszenia o prace, które wywiesiłem jakiś miesiąc temu. – wytłumaczył. - Roza nie będzie tym zachwycona… - wtrącił albinos. Na tą uwagę Leo zesztywniał i odburknął coś w stylu : - Nie jesteśmy już razem. Zerwałem z nią… Miałem już dosyć jej wybuchów zazdrości. Cały czas robiła mi te głupie sceny i to tylko o to, że jakaś dziewczyna się na mnie spojrzała… Zachowywała się jak… gorzej niż dziecko… - wyrzucił z siebie czarnowłosy, był wściekły. Chciał iść do swojego pokoju, gdy wkroczył do salonu zobaczył śpiącą Isabelle. Podszedł bliżej kanapy i ukucnął koło śpiącej. Wyglądała słodko jak spała. Jej brązowe loki obadały na twarz, dolna warga była wydęta „słodko, brakuje jej jeszcze kciuka w ustach i maskotki” pomyślał. Wziął dziewczynę na ręce i zaniósł do jednego z pokoi. Ułożył ją delikatnie na łóżku i ucałował w czoło. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego to zrobił. Przez chwilę stał w drzwiach przyglądając się brązowowłosej, aż w końcu zgasił światło i wyszedł zamykając po cichu za sobą drzwi.